The Bell Tower
by Jacy223
Summary: Lilly Potter has everything worked out. Good grades, great boyfriend and people say she is the best seeker they have seen since her father. The year is meant to go perfectly, but when Scorpius Malfoy appears back in her life things seem to go off track. She find herself drawn to him and everyone find themselves caught in a web of lies. And it all starts with the Bell Tower.
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER ONE

We all have an idea of what we think high school will be like. And for most, our true experiences never live up to our expectations. However, for Lilly Potter life was kind of perfect. She was in her fourth year at Hogwarts and she was top of her year. Her oldest brother James had graduated, so now she only had to deal with one over protective brother. She was seeker for the Gryffindor quidditch team and was dating Phillip Montgomery, the team captain. It seemed like this year was going to be just as perfect as the last.

Lilly's POV

I walked into the great hall desperate to find Phillip. I couldn't see him anywhere. He was always surrounded by his Gryffindor team's mates going over previous matches and planning a new training, one could say they were obsessed. Then I saw him, his jet-black hair that just always sat so perfectly and stopped right before they reached his piercing blue eyes. Oh, how I had missed those blue eyes. I walked up behind him.

"I hear Gryffindor won't be able to survive this year without their seeker some say she is the star player"

He turned, and his grin was as wide as id ever seen it. He jumped out of his seat picked me up and swung me around.

"Never leave me again Lilly"

"Never I promise"

And then he kissed me. There was something about the way Phillip Montgomery kissed you. It made you feel like you were the most important person in the world. We'd spent most of summer together, but we didn't see each other for the last three weeks. I'd been away with my family before school started and he had been interning at the Ministry of magic. It had been the longest three weeks of my life.

"Hey, cool it you two, you know you're in the great hall"

I heard Albus' voice call out across the room. I looked up to see my brothers disapproving frown and I just rolled my eyes.

"Albus you're the perverted one, watching your little sister make out"

I'd know that voice anywhere. Scorpius Malfoy. He and my brother were always fighting, but no one really knew why. Up until last year they were the best of friends, then one day they stopped talking and started to hate each other. It was Kind of a good thing since it meant I didn't have to spend any more time with Scorpius then I already had to. He was he epidemy of a rude, conceited, self-righteous jerk. I guess my brother just finally saw the error of his ways.

But before I had to witness Albus start a fight, I grabbed Phillips hand and raced out of the room. Today was the last day we would have together before classes officially started and I wanted it to be perfect. We walked out into the grounds and down to the place we called our spot. It was the place we had our first kiss. It was a secluded patch of grass that no one else knew existed. We laid out a picnic rug, struggled and forgot the world. We'd been talking for hours when Phillip sat up, turned to me and looked serious.

"Lilly, I have to tell you something"

"Phillip, what's going on?"

I was so confused, he looked so serious and I was worried what might come out next. He took my hand and squeezed it tight.

"Lilly I…. I…. I love you"

My heart nearly exploded in that moment, all my fears washed away, and I don't think I'd ever been that happy.

"Phillip, I love you too"

Phillip just smirked and leaned in and started to kiss me. He started slowly and then suddenly he deepened the kiss and pulled me on top of him. He started to kiss my neck and pulled me closer rolling me over, so he was now on top. He continued to kiss down my neck, eventually kissing the cleavage my shirt was showing. I grabbed his face and brought it back up to my lips and they crashed into my mine. This was more passionate then we had ever kissed before. Slowly I felt his hands move down my body and I felt his finger unbuttoning my jeans. I grabbed his hand and moved it away, but next it was going up my shirt trying to remove my bra.

'Phillip, stop" I pushed him away a little bit.

"No Lilly its fine no one will see us, we've waited long enough" and he was back to kissing my neck and unbuttoning my jeans. Suddenly I just yelled

"No!" and pushed him right off. I scrambled to my feet, fixing my shirt and buttoning my jeans.

"I said stop Phillip, you know I'm not ready"

He huffed and ran his fingers through his hair, obviously frustrated.

"yeah well when are you ever going to be ready Lilly? we have been dating for over six months now and I just told you that I love you…... I love you and you still won't sleep with me"

"you think because you told me you loved me I should just sleep with you? Is that the only reason you told me?"

I was furious and starting to raise my voice.

"No, I told you because I do, and I just think if you loved me too you would want this."

I was about to explode, who does this boy think he is. He just stood there with a look on his face like he had just won the fight.

"I love you Phillip and the fact is, that if you loved me you'd wait for me to be ready."

He looked taken aback and hurt.

"Well then I guess I just don't love you Lilly. And if I don't love you there is no point in continuing this relationship."

I started to tear up. How did this go so wrong so fast?

"No… I…."

I started to speak but Phillip spoke before I could.

"I could have any girl I wanted at this school. Girls practically beg me to sleep with them, and I have no idea why I was dating such a self-righteous Prude."

I couldn't just stand here anymore I turned to walk away, only turning back to respond,

"Go to Hell Phillip."

With that I left him at the bottom of that hill and with tears streaming down my face I made my way to the one place I knew I'd be alone, the Bell tower. It was my sanctuary. I made it there just before anyone was able to see my distraught appearance.

Scorpius POV

I was finally starting my sixth and final year, and for once I wanted to do well. I made a promise to my mother that this year would be different. I wouldn't get into any trouble or cause any fights. I tried to explain to her that these kinds of things just seem to follow me, but she wasn't listening. I know I'm not a bad person. I guess one day everyone else decided I was, so I figured might as well be bad if they are going to think it anyway.

I was walking into the great Hall when I saw three first year girls looking lost and confused. This is the start of the new me, I'm going to start helping others.

"Hey, are you girls okay?"

The tallest of the three turned with tears in her eyes

"no, I can't find my brother"

And then she started to cry even more. I had no idea how to deal with crying girls. I reached over and put my hand on her shoulder.

"it's ok, I'll help you find your brother. We can start..."

And before I could finish my sentence I heard a familiar voice call out.

"Hmm Scorpius starting a little bit young, aren't we?"

I looked up to see Samantha Coarsely. My on again, off again girlfriend of last year. Girlfriend is not really the word id use. We kind of hated each other, but they say the best kind of sex is angry sex. And I can attest to the fact that is true.

" Oh shut up Samantha, Im just trying to help."

"Scorpius Malfoy wants to help? That will be the day"

The crying girl stopped and glanced up at me

"you're Scorpius Malfoy?"

She asked kind of taking a step back.

"yeah…"

I answered slightly confused. And then suddenly the three girls scurried off whispering and throwing glances behind their heads.

"what was that all about"

I asked out loud to myself, forgetting about Samantha's presence.

"Are you really that daft Scorpius? Do you really not know who that little girl was?"

I shook my head, confused and suspicious of Samantha. Whenever she was around trouble followed.

"Scorpius that was Abbey Fuller…... AKA sister of Bella Fuller, the girl you screwed for a bet last year. I'm sure abbey told her sister all about you and how kind you are."

I'd forgotten about Bella, I never had to see her because she made it her life's mission to avoid me. I felt bad about it all, but I couldn't change the past. This sixth-year boy last year made a bet with me to see who could sleep with Bella first. I thought it was an easy win, she was in my year, so I had more chances to speak to her. However, it was only after it had happened I found out it was her first time and I had just basically destroyed this poor girl. Thankfully she didn't really tell anyone about what I did, since I'm guessing she didn't want people to know that her first time was part of a bet or that it was with me.

Samantha pulled me out of my thought.

"Don't try to be the nice guy Scorpius, that's not you. You'll never be the hero of anyone's story"

She said the last line over her shoulder as she walked away.

"Screw you Samantha"

She turned back with a grin,

"you wish"

And she was gone, half the school had seen our altercation and I'm pretty sure I wasn't off to a good start.

I made my way to the great hall and sat by myself at the end of the table. I just wanted a moment alone with my thoughts when perfect Lilly comes running in and starts kissing her boyfriend. The two of them were sickening. Lilly and I never really got along. I mean she had 100 opinions on everything I did, and she berated everything I did. And I frustrated her because I always had a smart remark for anything she said. To put I nicely we tolerated each other. So normally I would have made some embarrassing remark, but I was trying to be better. So, I kept my mouth shut.

But then he twit of a brother Albus called out

"Hey, cool it you two, you know you're in the great hall"

I saw Lilly roll her eyes and before I could stop myself my mouth was moving

"Albus you're the perverted one, watching your little sister make out"

I was smirking, I knew how much Albus would hate this comment.

He turned around and glared at me

"Why don't you mind your own business Malfoy"

"why mind my own business when it's so much fun to watch your pathetic life"

He had stood up and walked over to the Slytherin table, I stood up expecting a fight.

He just leaned in close and said quietly

"Malfoy, you're a bad person and you will always be a bad person. It's kind of sad really. I can go to the common room to meet my friends who love me. But do you even have any real friends? or are you just surrounded by people who are too afraid to point out the truth? The truth that you are not worth anyone's time."

And with that he walked away. I slumped back into my chair, my heart beating fast I wanted to kick something or run but I just sat there for what felt like forever. I knew I had to do something, I felt my throat burning. I'd never cried at school before and I wasn't going to start today. So, I stood up and started walking. I walked for hours but, I couldn't find a place to be alone. So, I decided to make my way to my secret place, the bell tower.

I finished climbing the stairs, and as I reached the top I heard sniffing and I knew I wasn't alone. I turned and found Lilly Potter sitting on the ground crying. She was properly the most annoying person id ever met but she was even beautiful when she cried. I tried to back out of the room but as I turned I kicked a rock and it fell down the stairs and echoed a loud sound. She looked up, it was too late she had seen me.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO

Lillys POV

Really out of all the days for Scorpius Malfoy to find me, it had to be today. I must look like a total mess and he must be loving it. I wasn't going to give him the satisfaction of watching me cry.

" Scorpius get out, just leave me alone"

He looked at me shrugged his shoulders and turned to leave. But just has he reached the door he stopped shook his head and turned around. Awkwardly he ran his fingers through his hair and looked at me.

"Lilly are you ok?"

He seemed sincere and I just couldn't work out what his angle was. I couldn't speak I just pulled my knees to my chest and put my head in my knees to cry.

Scorpius POV

I hated it when girls cried, I couldn't stand it. I felt so awkward, but I couldn't just leave her there crying. She was my best mates sister… well my ex-best mate. But that didn't matter I was trying to be a better person, so I walked over and sat next to her. I put my hand on her shoulder and she immediately shrugged it off. So, we just sat in silence, until I remembered the summer after my third year when I stayed at the potters and I knew exactly what I needed to do.

Lilly POV

Scorpius just sat there, and I just wished that I would open my eyes and he would be gone. But I could feel him next to me and I could hear him breathing. I thought he had given up when I felt him stand up, but then I heard him clear his throat.

"I believe I can fly, I believe I can touch the sky."

He started to clap the beat as he sang

"I think about it every night and day, I spread my wings and fly away"

I looked up and started to smile. I can't believe he remembered. Years ago, after my first year at Hogwarts my father played us one of his old muggle CDs that play music and this song had come on. All of us danced around and sang all afternoon, it was the most fun we had all summer. And as we went up to bed I told Albus and Scorpius that if I was ever upset they should sing me that song, to remind me that muggles can only sing about flying but I can actually fly. The boys thought it was the dumbest thing they'd ever heard.

Now, for some reason Scorpius Malfoy was standing in front of me, singing at the top of his lungs.

"I believe I can fly"

He finished the song by soaring around like an owl. By this point I was wiping away tears and starting to laugh. He smiled and plopped back down next to me.

"please tell me that made you feel better, because that's probably the most embarrassing thing I've ever done"

I just turned and pulled him into a massive hug. It felt unnatural since we had never hugged before, but it still was nice. He seemed confused as I pulled away.

"Thank you, that was nice that you remembered"

Scorpius POV

I felt my cheeks go red, so I just looked down and smiled.

"so, are you going to tell me what happened? Last time I saw you, you were walking off all loved up with Mr. Perfect"

She just looked at her feet and fidgeted with her shoe laces.

"Yeah I guess I just found out he wasn't Mr. perfect. Kind of the opposite actually"

"What did he do? Forget your birthday or something?"

I said with a smirk on my face

she rolled her eyes and folded her arms.

"Whatever Scorpius just go away"

"Potter I was just joking. Tell me what happened"

"why do you even care? Why should I even tell you?"

"I care. Just tell me Potter before I turn 80"

She smiled at that. and then looked back at her feet.

"Well Phillip and I were spending time together on the lawns, and he told me that he loved me. That was great, and everything was going fine"

There was a long silent pause

" but then he tried to get me to.."

She trailed off and suddenly I felt a hot flash of rage. What had this boy tried to make Lilly do. My mind raced through all the worst options and I could feel my heart rate rising.

"Lilly, what did he do?"

I said it more sternly then I had intended but I could feel my blood boiling.

"we were just kissing and then he started to button my pants…."

I clenched my fists.

"and then he tried to take off my bra and when I told him I wasn't ready he told me that if loved him I would have sex with him and that he didn't need me he could have any other girl in the school."

Lilly just started to cry and all I could do was out my arm around her and stroke her head as she cried. I felt so protective of Lilly, it was like the past year never happened and I was still part of the potter clan. All I could think was that Phillip Montgomery was a dead man.

Lillys Pov

Scorpius had never been so caring in his life. He sat and listened to me and held me when I cried. We must have been talking for hours. He made jokes to cheer me up, we reminisced about the old days and told me stories of how he embarrassed himself over the summer in front of a cute muggle girl at a coffee shop. He then continued to tell me how his father rebuked him for even talking to a muggle girl.

"It's just like my parents want to control every part of my life. They are so obsessed that ill embarrass the family name they literally tell me multiple times a week to not be myself. It's like they don't even like their own son."

I'd always figured that Scorpius and his parents didn't have the best relationship, but this was the first-time I'd ever heard him speak about it. It was heart breaking.

"well your parents are insane if they can't see what a great son they have"

As soon as I said this I saw the smirk plastered on his face, and I instantly wanted to take it back

"you think I'm great do you potter? I always knew you were obsessed with me"

I laughed and pushed him lightly

"shut up Scor, how do you go from wonderful to idiot in 3 seconds flat"

I was laughing, as I glanced over and he just smiling at the ground

"what are you smiling at?"

"you called me Scor. I haven't heard that in a long time"

I looked up and my eyes caught his. They were green and bright. He held my gaze for a moment and then looked back down at his feet. Suddenly I felt my hand cup the side of his face and pull it closer to me. I kissed him. He seemed taken aback at first but after the shock he kissed me back. I pulled away.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have done that"

He looked up at me, shook his head.

"bloody potter"

And then his lips were back on mine, he pulled me up onto his lap and I straddled him. I ran my fingers through his hair as he nibbled my ear. I couldn't think straight all I could think about was his body on mine. His hands ran up and down my thighs, pulling me closer. He started to kiss my neck and my collar bone, I couldn't stand it I needed more. I started to unbutton his shirt and revealed his chiselled chest and I ran my hands over him. His lips were back at my mouth and he picked me up as I wrapped my legs around him and he pushed me up against the wall. I raised my arms and he slid my shirt off over my head, I kissed his chest as he unhooked my bra. Soon we were on the floor, and I don't know how it happened, but my first time was with Scorpius Malfoy, on the floor of the Bell tower.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER THREE

Lillys POV

"Lilly get up… Lilly, you're going to be late for breakfast"

"ehhhhh" I groaned as I rolled over to see my cousin Rose standing over my bed. If I ever sleep in, you know that Rose is there ready to wake me up.

"come on Lilly, don't want to start the school year off badly"

I don't move, I don't think I actually can.

"The girls said you were out pretty late last night…"

I could hear her moving around the room obviously cleaning up my stuff

"… where were you?"

At that moment my eyes shot open and I moved so quickly I fell out of the bed. Had it been real? Had I really had sex with Scorpius Malfoy last night? The real worry wasn't that it happened, it was that I think I liked it. I scrambled on the ground as Rose raised her eyebrows.

"just at the quidditch pitch"

I responded as I stood up and rubbed my eyes, hoping she wouldn't notice I was lying.

"oh yeah probably practicing kissing more than quidditch"

Rose laughed and as she walked out the door she sang

"you and Phillip can't seem to keep your hand off each other"

I walked into the common room on my way to breakfast and there was Phillip with a bunch of roses.

I turned to walk away.

"Lilly please, listen to me."

He stopped me and grabbed my hand.

"I'm so sorry, I should never had said those things to you yesterday. I was embarrassed and acted so poorly. I was being prideful and I'm so sorry. Ill never do it again"

He put down the flowers and grabbed my other hand as well

"The truth is I'm so in love with you, it's kind of pathetic. Please forgive me and give me a chance to prove it to you."

He just looked at me, with those puppy dog eyes.

"Ok"

"ok you forgive me?"

"ok I forgive you"

And he grabbed me and pulled me into a big hug.

"I love you Lilly potter"

And he kissed me on the forehead.

A lump formed in my throat. I needed to find Scorpius and beg him not to tell anyone. Lat night was a mistake. I think.

Scorpius POV

I woke up smiling. I don't think that's ever happened. How is it that the person I find the most annoying in the whole world has me smiling like the biggest buffoon. I couldn't wait to find Lilly. I knew we would need to keep our relationship a secret but I'm sure we could find a quiet place to be together today. I quickly got dressed and made my way to the great hall. I was about to turn into the hall when I glanced to my right and coming down the stairs was Lilly. Beautiful as ever. But then I saw who was next to her. Phillip. And he was holding her hand. As they got to the bottom of the stairs he gave her a kiss and walked off. I was fuming. They were back together. I was an idiot. It meant nothing to her. I had to leave I raced back to the stairs and found myself in a broom closet. I waited 10 minutes and made my way into the hall.

My sidekick's dale and Stephen were by my side as soon as I walked in. We were making our way through the hall when Lilly walked up.

"Scorpius can we talk?"

"no can-do Potter, it's too early for your complaining"

Dale and Stephen howled at this remark and high fived each other. I didn't even stop as I spoke, I continued to walk past her making my way to my usual seat next to Samantha. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Lilly race out, obviously crying.

Damn it.

Lilly POV

He is a complete jerk. I'm the biggest idiot, I knew exactly the kind of person he was, but I still did it. I ran out of the hall and into the court yard. Luckily there was no one around and I just sat on the bench, crying.

That's when I saw him walking towards me. The nerve of this boy. I stood up.

"what do you want Scorpius?"

I said crossing my arms and rising an eyebrow.

"I just wanted to tell you, you're not allowed to be upset"

"im not allowed?"

I was furious

"yeah you know last night meant nothing, so you can't be mad"

I just stood there, shell shocked at how I could have been so deceived. How was he so nice last night and such a jerk today? I was a fool.

That's when he leaned in closer and whispered in my ear.

"I mean it couldn't have meant anything since your already back together with your boyfriend"

He turned and walked away, smirk and all.


	4. Chapter 4

Lilly POV

I wasn't letting him get away that easy. Before he could get inside I grabbed his arm. And he spun back around to face me

"there is no reason to be so rude. I just wanted a chance to explain." I snapped, I could feel myself getting madder

"Explain what? That just hours after sleeping with me you got back together with your loser boyfriend"

"he is not a loser"

He laughed a little bit "oh I'm sorry, I just assumed being abusive made you a loser"

He'd gone too far

"shut up Scorpius" I could feel my face going red

I turned to walk away but he grabbed my arm

"hey, you're the one that wanted to explain. So, explain." He sounded so mad

"it's complicated..." I started but I just trailed off and stared at the ground

We stood there in silence until he broke it

"well I guess you can't really explain it huh potter." He had calmed down and was walking away when a thought popped into my head.

"hey… why do you even care?"

He turned back and with a blank expression said

"that's the thing Lilly, I don't care at all. You were just another girl to me. See you round potter"

And with that he walked away. And I was surprised at how much that hurt. Hearing him say those words. I meant nothing to him, but I think he meant something to me.

Scorpius POV

My heart was beating so fast, I just needed a place to breathe. I made it all the way up to the tower before throwing myself on my bed. How could I have screwed this up so much. Now both potters, who had once been my best friends, hated me. And the part that sucks was that the reasons they hated me were both lies. I did care about Lilly, more than Id care to admit.

I felt like crap so instead of going to class I just stayed in bed, I could deal with potions today.

I finally made it out of my room around lunchtime. I walked into the great hall and straight back out. Lilly was in there with Phillip and I just couldn't sit and watch him with his hands all over her. As I was walking out professor King stopped me.

"Scorpius you missed potions this morning and I've spoken to professor fenson and he tells me you missed muggle studies too"

"Sorry professor I wasn't feeling too well"

"Scorpius you know you can't be skipping classes whenever you feel like it. Detention. Tonight. in my office. 6pm. don't be tardy"

And before I could say anything it was gone. Great detention, just what I needed.

I made it to detention at 5.48pm didn't want to be late. As I walked into the room I saw professor king and then standing next to him was Albus. As soon as he saw me he let out a scowl. Safe to say he still hates me.

Professor king handed us to buckets and scrubbing brushes.

"the bathrooms need scrubbing, start with the second-floor bathroom"

And with that he left.

Albus and I scrubbed in silence for a solid hour. It was killing me. I wanted to talk to him, I had to many things to tell him. If only I could tell him about Lilly, he would know what to do. But even if we were friends I could exactly tell him he I slept with his sister. I decided to break the silence.

"So did you see the Hufflepuff vs Ravencraw match last week. It's crazy but I think Hufflepuff is going to be hard to beat this year. Surprisingly enough since they are usually bottom of the ladder."

He let out a little laugh.

"yeah its crazy. Hey, remember the match in second year, where you guys slaughtered them. They didn't even score a point. It was a biggest smashing id ever seen."

I laughed

"that was not a fun game. Well other than the fact I got to rug that smug look off Francis face. He talked such smack for someone who hadn't won all season"

We were both laughing. It felt normal again, like I was just laughing with my best friend. But then Albus stopped laughing and looked at the ground.

"Scor, you can't just pretend like it never happened."

"I know and I'm so sorry Albus. If I could explain I would."

Albus stood up and he looked angry, so I stood up too

"what do you mean explain, there isn't really much to explain" he was starting to raise his voice

"Albus, I'm sorry and I miss you. Please can we try to be friends again"

"try to be friends again?" he scoffed "how could you ever think we could be friends again? Wait How about this. We can be friends again when you explain to me why you thought it would be ok to sleep with my girlfriend."

I just stood there and then I heard something drop. I turned my head and I saw Lilly standing there with her mouth open. Albus just put his head in his hands. I move to Lilly as quickly as I can, but she is faster than me. She is out the door and running.

Lilly POV

I'm running as fast as I can. I can hear Scorpius calling after me, but I'm pretty sure he stops following me. I just keep running. I had just been there to give Albus a package from mum and it was just by chance I had heard. But now I knew the big secret. No one in the family knew. No one in the school knew. I couldn't believe it. Scorpius had slept with my brother's girlfriend. He wasn't just a player he was a bad guy.

I tried to sleep that night, but I couldn't. I couldn't believe that Scorpius had done that. he was a part of our family and then he just betrayed Albus like that. and for what? Sex.

My mind was racing so I went to my usual place when I couldn't sleep. The bell tower. It felt weird being back here after what happened last time. But I just sat up there and tried to make sense of the day and the past week. When I heard a noise

"lil" I heard a voice from the darkness and I knew that voice. It was Scorpius.

"what the hell is wrong with you. What kind of person are you. Honestly Scorpius"

I went straight into yelling at him until I turned and notice he was crying. His eyes were red and puffy, and he looked like he had been crying for hours. I didn't know what to do so I stood there in silence.

He stood there for while too before talking.

"Lilly, I don't except you to listen to me after everything that's happened. But I just wanted you to know that even though both of you Potters hate me, neither of you know the truth. I've lost two of the both people I've ever known. I know you won't believe me, but I'd never betray either of you"

And with that he turned and walked away. I just stood there. I had no idea what to do or what to think. Is Scorpius someone I could trust? Or was he just lying to get out of a tricky situation? I had come to the bell tower for clarity and I was now leaving with more questions then I had come here with.


End file.
